APH tears
by zeldathehedghog
Summary: the hetalia sisters find somting bad


It was the middle of the day and

britnay,breanna,teddy,makala,macy,kerin,olivia,and page

were all outside at the stage america had at his house.

Is everything ready Kerin? Yep stage is ready and we all

go all our costumes are on the rack i cant wait for our

audience. Speaking of which here comes our audience

now. EEEKK GET BEHIND THE CURTAIN!

The girls ran behind the curtain. britney peeked out 10

people were all in chairs it was they`re family.

England,America,France,Canada,China,Japan,Germany,

Prussia,Italy,and uncle italy came... but why

is-. Britney was cut off by kerin pushing her away. IS

RUSSIA HERE IS HE IS HE! Yes but why we didint

invi-. she was cut off by kerin. I DID! Never mind lets

go get on our costumes.

After changing britney walked onto the stage infront of

the 10 people. Hello everyone thank you for coming.

We`re all very happy that our family could all come

today. We will sing 3 songs today. Please enjoy. And with

that the curtain opened and showed the crowd the 7

girls and backround. The girls all had on made outfits.

Everyone claped. Britney walked over to the girls and

they begin to sing and dance.

Oppan gang-namseutayil Kang-namseutayil

Naje-neun ttasaroun inkanjeo-gin yeoja Keopi hanjanye yeoyureuraneun pumkyeok i-nneun yeoja Bami omyeon shimjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja Keureon banjeon i-nneun yeoja

Naneun sana-i Naje-neun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sana-i Keopi shikgido jeone wonsyas ttaerineun sana-i Bami omyeon shimjangi teojyeobeorineun sana-i Keureon sana-i

Areumdawo sarangseureowo Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey

Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Kang-namseutayil

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Kang-namseutayil

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady O-oo-o

Jeongsu-khae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja Ittaeda shipeumyeon mukkeot-deon meori puneun yeoja Karyeot-jiman wen-manhan nochulboda yahan yeoja Keureon gamkakjeo-gin yeoja

Naneun sana-i Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sana-i Ttae-ga dwehmyeon wahnjeon michyeobeorineun sana-i Keunyukboda sasangi ul-tungbul-tung-han sana-i Keureon sana-i

Areumdawo sarangseureowo Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey

Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Kang-namseutayil

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Kang-namseutayil

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady O-oo-o

Ttwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nom Baby baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

Ttwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nom Baby baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

You know what i'm saying

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady Oppan gang-namseutayil

The girls all finished the song with joy and the crowd

claped. and went to change again. The outfits thay wore where cheerleader outfits. The

girls took there places and began the next dance and

song.

Aimai san-SENCHI sorya puni tte koto kai? cho! RAPPINGU ga seifuku... daaa furi tte kotanai puu. ganbaccha yacchacha sonto KYAACCHI & Release gyo ase (Fuu) ase (Fuu) no tanima ni Darlin' Darlin' FREEZE!

nanka daru nanka deru aishiteru are ikko ga chigatterunruu nayminbou koutetsubou oishinbou ii kagen ni shinasai

tondetta aitsu no hoteru karada tte iwayuru futsu no onya no ko odoroita atashi dake? tonkotsu harigane okawari da-da-

da

-Chatter-

BON-BON ouendan Let's get! CHERII PAI RAN-RAN kangeikai Look up! SENSEISHON Hai! sonzaikan ten-ten shouwakusei butsukatte tokemashita bouzen ooi ni utatte SHIRENJAA

motte ike! saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu SEIRAA fuku da kara desu ketsuron getsuyoubi na no ni! kigen warui no dou suru yo? natsu fuku ga ii no desu kyawaii

sekkin san-PIKUTO suru made tte chuucho da yan ganbatte harikitte My Darilin' darlin' PLEASE!

moriagari morisagari koi shitari mada naisho ni shitoite rinri amaenbou youjinbou tsuushinbo choushi koite GYUKUSAI

fundetta aitsu ni koyubi itai tte oogesa chiraari kuro NIIHAI zettai jan ryouiki jan? namashi TSURUPIKA onedari

da-da-da

MON-MON mousouten Let's go! PARU shinden YAI-YAI souranbushi What's up? TENPUUTEISHON oi! soushitsukan ten-ten ARUBAITO sagashitara mitsukatte touzen jinsei marutto kenen naashi

yatte mina! shinki ni neracchau no wa atashi no chousen SEIRAA fuku kikaete mo = atashi shuumatsu wa dou yo? chiramise nante arikitari! seifuku wa kantanyo = rakuchin

fuusoku san-MEITORU dakitsuite gaman da gyu mune dokkin koshi zukkin I'm Sugar sugar SWEET!

-Chatter-

BON-BON MON-MON Day Let's get! Uh Uh Ah! RAN-RAN chop chop kick Look up! Fu Fu Ho! Hi! Education! Love is ABC undakadaa undakadaa unyuunya harette horette hirenraa

motte ike! saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu SEIRAA fuku da kara desu ketsuron getsuyoubi na no ni! kigen warui no dou suru yo? natsu fuku ga ii no desu kyawaii

yappari ne saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu SEIRAA fuku da kara desu ketsuron

aimai san-SENCHI sorya puni tte koto kai? wao! RAPPINGU ga seifuku... yooshi furi tte kotanai bo. ganbaccha yachaccha anto KYAAPPU & JAASHI de ha ase (Fuu) ase (Fuu) de suketara Darlin' darling AMUSE!

The crowd all claped once again and the girl got ready

for the next song. After changing the girls got on the

stage for the last song. They all had on schoolgirl

outfits. Britney walk to the very front of the stage.

This last song is for our family. She walked back to her

sisters and began the song.

I gotcha I'll be right here You listen

Come stop your crying It will be alright Just take my hand Hold it tight, now I will protect you from, all around you I will be here don't you cry

For one so small You seem so strong, now My arms will hold you Keep you safe and warm, This bond between us Can't be broken So im gonna be here dont you cry Cause

You'll be in my heart, You'll be in my heart, From this day on, Now and forever more, (for more.. na na na na.. ha ha.. come on.. yea)

Why cant they understand the way we feel, They just don't trust what they cant explain, I know we're different, But deep inside us, We're not that different at allll,

(You'll) You'll be in my heart, See you'll be in my heart, (From this day) From this day on, (Ohh) Now and forever more (forever more) From this day on forever more, you'll be..

You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be, you'll be right here in my heart (Always) Always (Always, Always, Always)

Dont listen to them Cause what do they know? We need each other To have, to hold They'll see in time I knowww, We'll show them together

(You'll beee) You'll be (in my heart) in my heart (I'll always be there) You'll be in my heart (You know that) From this day on Now and forever more

(You'll) You'll be in my heart No matter what they say (No matter, no matter what

they say oooh) You'll be right here in my heart (No matter oh no

matter)(always) Always (Always, always)

Just look over your shoulder (Euh listen, no matter what they say no no.. look over

your shoulder yeah) Just look over your shoulder (I'll be right here, I gotcha) (I'll always be there) Just look over your shoulder (I'll be right there) I'll always be there (Now that i gotch ya) (No matter what they say) Just look over your shoulder (No no no...) (No matter what, no matter what, no)

Just look over your shoulder (No matter what they say no no hey...) Just look over your schoulder.

This time the crowd all got up and claped louder then

ever. The 8 girls smiled and britney walked

to the frount. "Thank you all we put lots of time into

this and worked very har-." Pardon me. All

eyes turnd to a man standing at the end of the road.

America knew who he was the man was a

cop. "WHAT! WE DIDINT DO ENYTHING!" Im not

here for you. The cop walked past the crowd

and on to the stage. He held out a mugshot. The girls

gasped out. "Do you girls know who this is?

The cop asked. Thay did it was thare mom. "Our mom.

Britney said trying not to cry. "Yes im afrad

so. The crowd gasped.

"Your mom has been arrested for meny murders and

thefts and was sentents to death. The girls

all Gasped again. "NO! britney cryed out. The cop

grabed out 8 envelopes. "But your mother asked

one wish and that was to give you these. He handed the

girls the envelopes. They all began to cry.

"Im sorry girls. The cop walked off stage and off of the

yard. England ran onto the stage up to

the girls. "Girls im so sorry. The other nations ran onto

the stage. England tryed his best to

comfort Britney and Macy who by now where crying

hard. Germany, prussia, and italy where

comforting Makala. France, and Canada, where

comforting Breanna. China, and japan where

comforting Teddy and page. and America tryed to

comforting olivia,and kerin. But kerin pushed him away.

After all the nations made it to there homes. The girls

all went to thare rooms to read the

letters. All saying the same thing. My dear child im afrad i have to leave earth. my crimes

have coght up to me. but i would like for

you to have a happer live. dont be sad i may be gone ill

love you forever.

~~~~ love mom. And with the letters in the envelopes where lockits. All

had in them a photo with the mother and

child. They had all read the letters. Except for kerin.

For the next week she was depressed and

this concerned America. He called England to help. Dude

i dont know whats wrong with her if i try

to ask her she gets mad! Hmm weard. Please help me! I

will. England said as he walked up the

stares. On his way up he began to here music followed

by kerins singing. I want a mom that will last forever I want a mom to make it all better I want a mom that will last forever I want a mom who love me whatever

I want a mom to take my hand And make me feel like a holiday A mom to sing to me at night And chase the mosters away I want a mom to read me stories And sing along with me And if I have a bad day, to hold me if I cry

Oh, I want a mom that will last forever I want a mom to make it all better I want a mom that will last forever I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever

And when she says to me that she'll always be there To watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared Oh, and when she says I will always love you, I want need to worry cause i'll know that it's true

I want a mom when I get lonely, to take the time to play A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it

gray I want a mom to read me stories and sing along with me And if I find a bad day, to hold me if I cry

I want a mom that will last forever I want a mom to make it all better I want a mom that will last forever I want a mom who love me whatever

I want a mom I want a mom I want a mom that will last forever I want a mom that will last forever I want a mom I want a mom I want a mom that will last forever I want a mom I want a mom that will last forever

England walked to kerins door and opend it. Kerin was

crying. Kerin? he asked. Kerin looked up at

England. She ran to her bed and layed down on it. Go

Away! She Shouted. England walked into the

room and sat on the bed. Kerin please tell me whats

wrong. Im Fine! I cant tell somethings wrong

now please tell me. Im one of those few kids that dont

have one thing almost all kids have! What?

Take A Guess! England started thinking and rememberd

the song she was singing. Is it your

mom? Kerin sat up and noded yes. England held out a

arm and kerin grabed it. England huged her as she cryed

hard into his chest. I WANT MY MOM BACK! I know.

Something coght his eye it was the letter she had got

from her mom. kerin you didint read the letter from

your mum? He asked. No i was too sad to read it.

England got up and grabed the letter then sat back

dawn. here, i think if you read it you`ll feel better.

kerin opend the envelope and read the letter. My dear child im afrad i have to leave earth. my crimes

have coght up to me. but i would like for

you to have a happer live. dont be sad i may be gone ill

love you forever.

~~~~ love mom. Kerin sobed as she read the letter. She then grabed the

lockit and opend it. She gasped seeing the photo of her

and her mom. She smiled and looked up at England.

Thank you Arthur. your welcome. the end


End file.
